pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Crawford (Scotland)
Robert Crawford FRSE FBA (born 1959) is a Scottish poetry, academic, and critic. Life Crawford was born in Bellshill and grew up in Cambuslang. He was educated at the private Hutchesons' Grammar School and in the same city at Glasgow University, where he received his M.A. degree. He then went to Balliol College, Oxford, where he received his D. Phil. He considers himself a "Christian with a Presbyterian accent, rather than a Protestant", which he feels has rather assertive overtones in the contemporary West of Scotland .Interview in Sunday Morning with Richard Holloway, BBC Radio Scotland 10 August 2008. He has written on the relationship between science and religionThe God/Man/World/Triangle: A Dialogue between Science and Religion Palgrave, 1997. as well as religious poetry.Scottish Religious Poetry: An Anthology (editor with Meg Bateman and James McGonigal) Saint Andrew Press, 2002. He is Professor of English at the University of St Andrews.http://www.st-andrews.ac.uk/english/people/academicstaff/crawford/ He was a founder of the international magazine Verse in 1984 and worked as poetry editor for the Edinburgh publisher Polygon in the 1990s. With Simon Armitage, he is co-editor of The Penguin Book of Poetry from Britain and Ireland since 1945 (1998) and, with Mick Imlah, he co-edited The New Penguin Book of Scottish Verse (2000). He publishes poetry and occasional works of criticism in the London Review of Books and the Times Literary Supplement. He is a prolific and successful poet, and concerns himself with the nature and processes of creative writing.Talking Verse: Interviews with Poets (editor with Henry Hart, David Kinloch, Richard Price) Verse, 1995. He has a particular interest in the work of T.S. EliotThe Savage and the City in the Work of T.S. Eliot Clarendon Press, 1987. and other aspects of Modernism. Writing Themes His main interest is in Post-Enlightenment Scottish literature,The Modern Poet : Poetry, Academia, and Knowledge Since the 1750s including Robert BurnsRobert Burns and Cultural Authority (editor) Edinburgh University Press, 1996. and Robert Fergusson,"Heaven Taught Fergusson": Robert Burns's Favourite Scottish Poet (editor) Tuckwell Press, 2002. but he has a keen interest in contemporary poetry,Identifying Poets: Self and Territory in Twentieth-Century Poetry Edinburgh University Press, 1993 including Edwin Morgan,About Edwin Morgan (editor with Hamish Whyte) Edinburgh University Press, 1990. Douglas DunnReading Douglas Dunn (editor with David Kinloch) Edinburgh University Press, 1992. and Liz Lochhead.Liz Lochhead's Voices (editor with Anne Varty) Edinburgh University Press, 1994. He is interested in the relationship between literature, particularly poetry, and modern science, including Information Technology.Contemporary Poetry and Contemporary Science edited by Robert Crawford hbck, O.U.P. 2006 ISBN 978-0-19-925812-3. He says he shares an appreciation of poetry and science as kinds of discovery quickened by observation and imagination. He even goes so far as to claim that It "is part of the poet's delight even duty, to use such scientific words and experience in poetry".Contemporary Poetry and Contemporary Science p. 53. The geography and place names of Scotland feature very prominently in his own poems and he takes a lively interest in the developing politics of contemporary Scotland, as well as science, politics, religion, landscape, and environment and spirituality,The Tip of My Tongue Cape, 2003. his poems deal with gender and sex (particularly married sex).Masculinity Cape, 1996. Language Crawford writes in a modern English, with a few nods to dialect words, with an occasional made-up word or a word borrowed from technical science. The main forms he uses are short and lyrical. He has translated from the 17th century Latin of the Aberdeenshire poet Arthur Johnston. Reviews His work has met with critical acclaim. :The voice of this poetry is engaging and likeable. :– Peter McDonald, Literary Review :His Selected Poems is a revelation. Crawford is a very fine poet indeed. This book is aglitter with surprise, with new ways of seeing, of hearing, and of feeling... This astounding collection, rich also in wit, is a book to be homesick for." :– Candia McWilliam, The Scotsman :Hugh MacDiarmid once wrote a poem which contained the line: 'Scotland small? Our multiform, our infinite Scotland small?' Over the past dozen years, Robert Crawford has devoted much industry to soothing MacDiarmid's incredulity. Crawford specialises in poems about Scottish places and people, eulogising not only literary figures but scientists and engineers, such as Henry Bell, James Clerk Maxwell and John Logie Baird, men associated with railways, steam and primitive models of the television. The native genius blends with native chippiness in lines such as: 'When World War II ended / Baird equipment broadcast victory in the Savoy / But not one diner said cheerio when you faded'. :Leaving this aside, what's appealing about Crawford is the musicality of his language, the surety of his lines and use of enjambement, all abundantly on display in his new Selected Poems. The pieces included here from his first collection, A Scottish Assembly (1990), still feel fresh and energetic, the work of a young writer in the best sense – inventive, varied, alive with the possibilities inherent in the act of putting words together. :This is primarily a book about contemporary poetry, and what poetry can do now, as seen through its engagement with aspects of contemporary science. It is only fleetingly a book about 'science and poetry', where the relationship between two kinds of discipline might be propounded, and it is all the better for letting such moves remain incidental. Robin Purves has found him a bad poet: :In his collection of essays, Identifying Poets, Robert Crawford claims to use Bakhtin to examine "the way 20th Century poets construct for themselves an identity which allows them to identify with or to be identified with a particular territory" (1) and how they "come to be taken as spokespeople for these territories". (2) A skim through the contents page of his first book of poems, A Scottish Assembly, ....an orgy of naming which at least suggests, before I have examined a single poem in detail, that Crawford's own poetic project is an attempt to "construct for himself an identity which allows him to identify with or to be identified with a particular territory" (3), a strategy which ought to result in him being "taken as spokesperson" (4) for the territory called Scotland, if the argument in Identifying Poets is to be believed. The following essay reads Crawford's poem "Scotland" in an attempt to isolate the points where its rhetoric and syntax go hand-in-hand with a mystificatory and unreflective politics of place. Recognition Awards He has won several prizes, notably 1988 Eric Gregory Award 1993 Scottish Arts Council Book Award for Identifying Poets 1999 Scottish Arts Council Book Award for Spirit Machines 2007 Saltire Society's Scottish Research Book of the Year for Scotland's Books; The Penguin History of Scottish Literature, He is a Fellow of the Royal Society of Edinburgh. In August 2011 he was elected a fellow of the British Academy. Publications Poetry books *''Sharawaggi: Poems in Scots'' (with W. N. Herbert). Edinburgh : Polygon, 1990. ISBN 978-0-7486-6066-7 *''A Scottish Assembly''. London: Chatto & Windus, 1990. *''Talkies''. London: Chatto & Windus, 1992. ISBN 978-0-7011-3928-5 *''Masculinity''. London: Cape, 1996. ISBN 978-0-224-04371-7 * Spirit Machines.London: Cape, 1999. *''The Tip of My Tongue''. London: Cape, 2003. ISBN 978-0-224-06968-7 *''Selected Poems''. London: Cape, 2005. *''Full Volume''. London: Cape, 2008. ISBN 978-0-224-08087-3 *''Testament''. London: Cape, 2014. ISBN 978-0224-09807-6 Non-fiction *''The Savage and the City in the Work of T.S. Eliot''. Oxford, UK, & New York: Clarendon Press, 1987. *''About Edwin Morgan'' (with Hamish White). Edinburgh: Edinburgh University Press, 1990. *''The Arts of Alexander Gray'' (with Tom Nain). Edinburgh: Edinburgh University Press, 1991. *''Devolving English Literature''. Oxford, UK: Clarendon Press / New York: Oxford University Press, 1992. *''Identifying Poets: Self and territory in twentieth-century poetry''. Edinburgh: Edinburgh University Press, 1993. *''Liz Lochead's Voices'' (with Anne Varty). Edinburgh: Edinburgh University Press, 1993. *''Robert Burns and Cultural Authority''. Edinburgh: Edinburgh University Press, 1997; Iowa City, IA: University of Iowa Press, 1997. *''The Scottish Invention of English Literature''. Cambridge, UK, * New York: Cambridge University Press, 1998. *''The Modern Poet: Poetry, academia, and knowledge since the 1750s''. Oxford, UK, & New York: Oxford University Press, 2001. *''The Bard: Robert Burns; a biography''. London: Cape, 2008; Princeton, NJ: Princeton University Press, 2008. *''Scotland's Books: A history of Scottish literature''. Oxford, UK, & New York: Oxford University Press, 2009. *''The Beginning and the End of the World: St. Andrews, scandal, and the birth of photography''. Edinburgh: Birlinn, 2011. *''On Glasgow and Edinburgh''. Cambridge, MA: Belknap Press of Harvard University Press, 2013. *''Bannockburns: Scottish independence and literary imagination, 1314-2014''. Edinburgh: Edinburgh University Press, 2014. *''Young Eliot: From St. Louis to the Waste Land''. London: Cape, 2015; New York: Farrar, Straus, 2015. Edited *Robert Fergusson, "Heaven-Taught Fergusson", Robert Burns's Favourite Poet: Poems and essays. East Linten, UK: Tuckwell, 2003. *''Contemporaty Poetry and Contemporary Science''. Oxford, UK, & New York: Oxford University Press, 2006. ISBN 978-0-19-925812-3 *''The New Penguin Book of Scottish Verse'' (edited with Mick Imlah). London: Allen Lane / Penguin, 2000. *''The Book of St. Andrews: An anthology''. Edinburgh: Polygon, 2005. *Robert Burns, The Best Laid Dchemes: Selected poetry and prose (edited with C.J.M. McLachlan). Princeton, NJ: Princeton University Press, 2009; Edinburgh: Polygon, 2009. Except where noted, bibliographicl information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Robert Crawford, 1959, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 26, 2017. References External links ;Poems *Poetry from Scotland 4: Robert Crawford[ "Full Volume" & bio at Best American Poetry Blog *[http://www.scottishpoetrylibrary.org.uk/poetry/poets/robert-crawford Robert Crawford at the Scottish Poetry Library (7 poems) ;Audio / video *Robert Crawford at The Poetry Archive ;About * Robert Crawford' at the [[British Council] * [http://www.thepoetryhouse.org/PHProjects/Project2/project2.html "Biology by Robert Crawford and a response by biologist Rona Ramsay", The Poetry House, St. Andrew’s University] * [http://www.litencyc.com/php/speople.php?rec=true&UID=5524 "Robert Crawford", Literary Encyclopedia] Category:Scottish poets Category:1959 births Category:Cambuslang Category:Living people Category:Scottish scholars and academics Category:Academics of the University of St Andrews Category:Alumni of the University of Glasgow Category:Alumni of Balliol College, Oxford Category:Fellows of the Royal Society of Edinburgh Category:Fellows of the British Academy